


Three Years After

by bellatheloser



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatheloser/pseuds/bellatheloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been three years since Michael went through hell. Three years since Geoff died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years After

It had been three years; three years since Michael went through hell, three years that should have been enough for him to get over it. Three years since Geoff had died.

Now, Michael couldn’t walk out of his apartment without being reminded of Geoff. He could barely even get out of bed without hearing the honk of a car horn and thinking of that terrible night that he had been taken from him. The sound of rain used to be melodic and soothing. Now, it brought him to tears. Often Michael would wake up to a screech of tires in the rain, and the sound of Geoff’s scream on the phone, before realizing it was a dream, just another dream. Late at night,  Michael would stumble out of bed and move his way through needles. He knew that his life had no point, now that he was gone, and sometimes there was no other escape from the pain then that that was offered by drugs.

It had been bad for everyone at work, but no one had suffered as deeply or gone through the pain and suffering that Michael did. His heart was scarred, never to be the same. He always thought he would have to end it with Geoff. Instead, a drunk driver in the rain ended it.

It had been a cold night and Michael was in bed, on the phone with Geoff as he walked down to the store. he was going to come over soon. They had gotten in some small argument, about how long this could last or who tried more in their odd, unusual relationship. In the end, it didn’t matter to Michael. It didn’t matter to Geoff, either; he was dead.

When Michael heard it happen over the phone, he didn’t know what had happened. When he got the phone call two hours of nervous shaking and a bottle of whisky after, he couldn’t function. He realized after that he had a panic attack.

When he went to visit him at the hospital in the morning, he was already gone. Michael never properly said goodbye to the one he loved.

He didn’t leave his apartment, or even his bedroom for months after. Friends from work came over sometimes and helped him make his meals or just hang out with him, but every time one of them knocked on the door he yearned for it to be Geoff.   
There were photos of Goff torn apart on the ground. framed pictures of them together cracked into pieces on the floor. And an empty, cold side of the bed that lay there. There was still an impression in the mattress of the way Geoff would sleep at night.

And now, three years had passed since the accident. Michael woke up screaming from a nightmare. His hand flew across the bed, searching for Geoff’s. Like always, it wasn't there. Michael reached for the bottle on the side of the bed, only to find that it was empty. Michael spoke into the dark air that surrounded him.

“God damn it, Geoff. How many times are you going to ask me?”

He paused, and although no reply came, he spoke once more.

  
  


“Fine then, I’ll join you.”


End file.
